A Character's Life (TheCartoonMan6107 Version)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on YouTube on January 18, 2023. Cast: *Flik - Timmy (Sunny Day) *Princess Atta - Sunny (Sunny Day) *Dot - June (Little Einsteins) *Queen - Polly Pocket *Aphie - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Mr. Soil - Gru (Despicable Me) *Dr. Flora - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Thorny - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Cornelius - The Little Prince *Hopper - Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Molt - Dino (Early Man) *Thumper - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Axel and Loco - Harry and Marv (Home Alone) *P.T. Flea - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) *Francis - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Slim - Krypto The Superdog *Heimlich - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Dim - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Gypsy - Mei (Kody Kapow) *Manny - Kody (Kody Kapow) *Rosie - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) *Tuck and Roll - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Fly Brothers - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Bird - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Ants - Various Character *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Ant that gets tired - Gadget Boy *Grasshoppers - Other Character Villains *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Dr. Terminus and Hoagy (Pete's Dragon) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Flies at Circus - Various Creatures and Cartoons *Baby Maggots - Mort (Madagascar) and Dumbo *Drumming Tarantula - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Circus Fireflies - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Fear (Inside Out) and Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *Harry and Bug Friend - Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo (Scooby-Doo!) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Mime Bug - Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bartender - Bob (Norman Picklestripes) *Cockroach Waitress - Hazel (Little Charmers) *Mosquito Waitress - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) *Slick - Wayne Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Finley (Space Chickens in Space) *Baby Birds - Baby Dinos (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Scenes: *A Characters's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Characters's Life Part 2 - Princess Sunny Gets Stressed Out/Timmy's Invention *A Characters's Life Part 3 - June Meets Timmy *A Characters's Life Part 4 - Timmy Looses the Food *A Characters's Life Part 5 - The Humans Villains! *A Characters's Life Part 6 - June Meets Sunny/Timmy's Trial *A Characters's Life Part 7 - Timmy Goes for Help *A Characters's Life Part 8 - Bunsen's Circus *A Characters's Life Part 9 - Bunsen Gets Burnt *A Characters's Life Part 10 - City Lights *A Characters's Life Part 11 - Timmy Tries to Find Warriors *A Characters's Life Part 12 - The Bunsen Act *A Characters's Life Part 13 - Timmy's Flight Home *A Characters's Life Part 14 - Timmy is Back *A Characters's Life Part 15 - Celebration *A Characters's Life Part 16 - "Circus Character!?" *A Characters's Life Part 17 - A Bird! *A Characters's Life Part 18 - Sunny Apologizes to Timmy *A Characters's Life Part 19 - Timmy Has A Plan *A Characters's Life Part 20 - Building The Bird *A Characters's Life Part 21 - The Animal Villains' Hideout *A Characters's Life Part 22 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Characters's Life Part 23 - The Party *A Characters's Life Part 24 - Battle Stations *A Characters's Life Part 25 - The Animal Villains Arrive *A Characters's Life Part 26 - June Runs For Her Life *A Characters's Life Part 27 - June Begs Timmy to Come Back *A Characters's Life Part 28 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Characters's Life Part 29 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Characters's Life Part 30 - Timmy to the Rescue *A Characters's Life Part 31 - Bunsen Burns the Bird *A Characters's Life Part 32 - The Animals Band Together *A Characters's Life Part 33 - The Fight *A Characters's Life Part 34 - The Chase/Lord Nooth's Demise *A Characters's Life Part 35 - Happy Times Again *A Characters's Life Part 36 - End Credits Gallery Nickelodeon_Sunny_Day_Timmy.jpg|Timmy as Flik Nickelodeon_Sunny_Day_Character.jpg|Sunny as Princess Atta June-little-einsteins-4.24.jpg|June as Dot Polly Pocket.png|Polly Pocket as Queen Kion_the_lion_guard.png|Kion as Aphie Quincy_and_Leo.jpg|Leo and Quincy as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Gru4.png|Gru as Mr. Soil Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs